


Breaking Down

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Sad Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: Jughead is fading fast. Depression and emotions are taking over. Yet he still doesn't ask for help.Yeah I know I suck at summaries.





	Breaking Down

'Jughead?'  
Jughead looked up from resting his head on the lunch table at Riverdale High to see Archie looking at him, concern filling his eyes.  
'Mmm?' he asked tiredly, wrapping his jacket around himself more tightly and putting his head back down on the table. He felt horrible. His mother and sister were gone, FP was more drunk and abusive than usual, he knew he was being a bad boyfriend to Betty by keeping her in the dark, he knew he was being a bad friend to Archie for the same reason, Penny was getting violent and he just couldn't take all his grief and worry.  
'Are you alright?' Archie asked, resting a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.  
'I'm fine.' He replied lazily but inside his mind was screaming. I'm not fine. Please help me.  
'Are you sure?' he asked hesitantly.  
'I'm just tired.' I can't take this anymore.  
Archie didn't seem convinced 'Jughead, you know you can talk to me about it, right?'  
Anakin groaned. 'Go away.' Show me you care enough to stay.  
'Jughead, I'm worried about you and so is Betty.' He said, hoping for an explanation. When there was none, he addressed the jacket wrapped tightly around Jughead. 'What's with the jacket?' he asked, knowing it was quite hot.  
'I'm just cold,' I don't want you to see my scars.  
‘Jug, it's really hot, have you got a temperature?' he asked sitting down next to his friend and putting an arm around his shoulders.  
'I'm better than ever, Arch,' I've never been this bad.  
'Jug, I'm here for you, you know that, right? Please tell me what's going on.’  
'I'm fine.' I just want to die.  
I just want to die…  
Just want to die…  
Want to die…  
Die…


End file.
